Hit or Miss (Jacob Sartorius song)
Not to be confused with the iLOVEFRiDAY song of the same name Hit or Miss is a song by American rapper and singer Jacob Sartorius. Lyrics I heard that life gets hard when you're older And the fun stuff's just for kids But what I realize as I grow up Is that it's just a hit or miss So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright Let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright, baby How, how you doing? Girl tell me what it do I see you with your friends but I'm tryna kick it with you Thought you already knew, but you didn't I'm tryna roll with you so I can show you how we livin' And I been on a mission tryna take you to the dance floor We go up like NASA to the places that they can't go But what's your name though? Didn't even ask her These other girls fake, I see through them like Casper Git, git Cause girl you got me thinking we could really do it This could be our chance I don't wanna lose it If you don't think I care bout you I'ma prove it And by the way, I really like the way you move it So let's keep going, don't gotta stop Please don't worry about tomorrow, we just live it up I know that there used to be girls in the past, but I forgot Now you the only one all up in my thoughts I heard that life gets hard when you're older And the fun stuff's just for kids But what I realized as I grow up Is that it's just a hit or miss So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright Let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright, ayy What you thinking? I think I need some Blues Clues Losing my mind just to make sure I don't lose you So please just let me know, my heart's a metronome And if it stops beating then that means I'll let you go And now you know I'm glad I met you though Because the second we connected, girl, our love is so electrical And yeah, you way above the typical So come with me and we can make it cause you never know Git, git Cause girl you got me thinking we could really do it This could be our chance I don't wanna lose it If you don't think I care bout you I'ma prove it And by the way, I really like the way you move it So let's keep going, don't gotta stop We ain't worried 'bout tomorrow, we just live it up I never be thinking 'bout those other girls, you all I got It's a hit or miss, come on baby take a shot I heard that life gets hard when you're older And the fun stops just for kids But what I realized as I grow up Is that it's just a hit or miss So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright Let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah We all good, baby we alright, babyy Why It Sucks # Jacob Sartorius uses made up words like "nah-nah" to finish lines. # There are terrible lines in this song such as "What you thinking? I think I need some Blues Clues" # The beat is very, very generic. # The music video just shows Jacob Sartorius biking through the streets. # The singing once again is laced with Auto-tune, and his rapping skill leave much to be desired. # The whole chorus is just "So let's not worry about tomorrow-morrow-morrow, nah-nah, nah-nah, We all good, baby we alright" over and over again. Music Video Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Teen pop Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:2016 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Jacob Sartorius Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker